1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a portable terminal using a color liquid crystal, and more particularly to a case for a portable terminal using a color liquid crystal which incorporates a Peltier device to vary the color of the case by electrical heating and cooling of the interior of the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication apparatus” refers to an electronic apparatus that a user can carry to perform wireless communication with a desired party. The portable communication apparatus includes a Hand-Held Phone (HHP), a Cordless Telephony (CT-2) cellular phone, a digital phone, a Personal Communication Service (PCS) phone, and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). The portable communication apparatus may be classified into various categories according to its appearance, such as a bar-type portable communication apparatus, a flip-type portable communication apparatus, and a folder-type portable communication apparatus. The bar-type communication apparatus has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type communication apparatus has a flip or cover, rotatably coupled to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge device. The folder-type communication apparatus has a folder, connected to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge device in such a manner that the folder can be rotated to fold on or unfold from the housing. The portable communication apparatus may also be classified as a neck-wearable type portable communication apparatus or a wrist-wearable type portable communication apparatus according to the position or way in which a user puts on the portable communication apparatus. The neck-wearable type portable communication apparatus is worn around the user's neck using a strap or cord. The wrist-wearable type portable communication apparatus is worn around the user's wrist. In addition, the portable communication apparatus, may be classified as a rotation-type portable communication apparatus or a sliding-type portable communication apparatus according to the manner of opening and closing the portable communication apparatus. In the rotation-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing rotates to be opened or closed relative to the other while they face each other. In the sliding-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing slides along a longitudinal direction to be opened or closed relative to the other housing while they face each other. These variously classified portable communication apparatuses can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Consistent with the current trend towards an information society and the rapid development of information communication technology, portable communication apparatuses are widely recognized as daily necessities.
Portable communication apparatuses tend to be light and compact for improved portability. Recently, portable terminals small enough to be placed on the palm have become available.
Currently, great importance is attached to the external design of portable terminals, particularly among young people. Various accessories (for example, a doll attached to the terminal by a cord) are used to decorate portable terminals.
For this reason, accessories for portable terminals have become commercial products that are available from many manufacturers.
Some youngsters even express their personalities by uniquely decorating their portable terminals with accessories including toys, strings, and rings.
In addition, young people, being sensitive to the current trends, are very inclined to choose portable telephones based on the external design. Accordingly, portable telephones have been developed in various colors and shapes to satisfy such preferences.
Two methods are mainly used in the industry for manufacturing cases for portable terminals using a color liquid crystal. The first method involves spraying a specific color and modifying the gloss through processing. The second method induces two kinds of color changes by modifying light.
For a conventional portable terminal having a case sprayed with a specific color and processed, if the user wants a different color, then the case itself must be replaced or a sticker and an auxiliary case made of a fiber or leather material must be adhered to the case. This adds the extra expense of replacing the case or buying an auxiliary case. In addition, such additional charge may be incurred every time a different color or shape is desired. As such, conventional terminal cases cannot satisfy desires by young people for unique self-expression.
Conventional portable terminals also have a problem in that heat-generating devices (for example, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels, Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs), and modem chips) positioned therein may overheat the terminals and melt the components. In warm weather, furthermore, high ambient temperature may interfere with convenient use of terminals.